Rejected sun
by Gaahina chan
Summary: So when Hinata needs help to get Naruto's attention, who will help her? Maybe this person has another plans for her. Please read and review! Rated M for later chapters. Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor note: **So, here I am again. This fic will be a sasuhina one. Yeah I know I should be doing the next chapter of _**"Monotonous circumstances"**_ but I've already did it. The thing is that I saved it in my past pc and I'm not able to transfer it now. So please be patient. Although I don't like Sasuke in the anime, I always had a thing for this pairing. Well enough of talking and more fiction.

**Disclaimer: **If I did own Naruto, Gaara would never die and he will be paired with Hinata, and Ino will be with Neji.

"**Rejected Sun"**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**By Gaahina chan**_

At the age of 18, Hinata still had a crush for Naruto. Although she was done with the finger fidgeting thing, her blushes still appeared and she felt the typical butterflies in her stomach when she saw him. She didn't stutter anymore and she was very strong by now. When she became a jounin her father accepted her as the Heir of the Hyuuga clan. She was so happy that she decided that she was strong enough to tell Naruto about her feelings.

That morning at the training grounds, Hinata trained with Neji, who became ANBU last month. They were both tired so they decided to let it go for the day. Hinata went to her room and started taking a bath. Covering her porcelain skin with soap, Hinata smelled freshly the lavender lotion and put it in her body. She then directed her attention to her now long navy hair. She put the conditioner and then she washed it. After the bath she pulled her typical clothes. Deciding that it was her special day, she decided to let her hair fall down freely. She brushed it and then she went to the ramen stand where she would meet with Naruto.

When she approached him, she felt her cheeks burning. Her eyes stared at his now handsome body. At the jounin level for almost 1 year, Naruto grew in a very attractive man. His chest was broad and his eyes were less childish. He still had his foxy grin that Hinata loved, making him look so cute and innocent.

When Hinata sat down next to him, Naruto turned to her direction.

"Hinata chan, how are you?" he said grinning before putting a bunch of noodles in his mouth. Hinata giggled at the gesture and decided to order.

"I'm fine Naruto kun. Although I want to speak with you" she said blushing furiously. Naruto as oblivious as ever, nodded. When they were finished with their meals, they parted to the training grounds. Hinata felt her heart beating so rapidly that she feared a heart attack, but then she remembered her promise to herself and quickly ignored the nervousness.

"So Hinata, what do you want to tell me?" Naruto said stopping in a clearing. Hinata stared at his ocean eyes and then she stared at the grass below her.

"Well…the thing is that…well…" Hinata couldn't find the right words. Her throat began to burn and her hands trembled.

"Come on Hinata chan, you can tell me anything" he said with a happy smile. Hinata nodded.

"Well, for a long time… I have been feeling these things inside my chest, and now I have decided to tell you." She said looking at his face shyly.

"Tell me what?" he asked curiously.

"That… I'm in love with you…Naruto kun" she said blushing fire and her eyes expectant.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He did liked Hinata but wasn't sure if it was that kind of feeling.

"Uhm, Hinata I'm not sure about this… I mean, I like you, but… I also like Sakura chan. You two are so different that, it's difficult to think that I like you in that way." He said with a wicked smile, scratching the back of his head. Hinata stared at him with shock. Then her eyes, turned into her normal ones. Deciding that it wasn't meant to be, she held her tears and bowed to him properly.

"Thanks Naruto kun. I'll see you soon" she said and parted.

-o-

"What was I thinking?! Of course she likes Sakura san. She is everything I'm not; so beautiful and smart and the Hokage's apprentice. How stupid" Hinata thought as the tears rolled freely. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were dry. She felt heartbroken so she decided to hit something to take away the pain. She started to hit a wooden log but stopped when her knuckles began to bleed.

"This is unfair…I thought that after all these years, he would like me" she thought sadly, her eyes puffy and red. She didn't notice another man behind her until he announced his presence.

-o-

I saw the whole thing and felt sad for her. Everybody knew about her crush on Naruto and wondered when she would confess to him. But now that she did it her world broke and now she is helpless. I decided to confront her. Although I didn't admit it at first, I had a thing for her because she wasn't like my fan girls. She always kept hiding and looking at the dobe. But now that he screwed up his chance I can make my move. After I came back my feelings grew because she was more beautiful than ever.

As I stepped in front of her, she didn't notice me because she was rubbing her eyes.

"Hinata san" I said calmly. She looked surprised at first but then her eyes calmed as she saw me. I kneeled in front of her and put away her hair from her face. Her eyes widened at the action.

"Why are you crying?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"Uchiha san… what are you doing here?" she asked evading my question and standing up.

"I was passing by and then I saw you. Now could you please answer my question?" I asked with a smile. She nodded.

"Naruto kun rejected me" she said her head falling down.

"I see. But don't be depressed. I know why he rejected you" I said confidently. She looked up to me and her eyes widened at my words.

"What do you mean Uchiha san?"

"What I mean is that he doesn't like you because you are too shy and reserved. You need to be more… open" I said looking at her purplish eyes.

She nodded and then she started thinking. I decided to wait for her to collect her thoughts.

"And how can I do that?" she asked finding her courage.

"Well first of all, your clothes are so big that no one notices your body, your attitude is shy and your general profile screams shyness." I said sweat dropping. Hinata let her head fall once more and then she started to walk away.

"Wait Hinata san, I can help you" I said grabbing her wrist. She looked at me and then she nodded, a small smile forming on her face.

This is going to be interesting.

-o-

Both ninjas went to the heart of Konoha and decided to think about ideas to make Hinata more open. When they reached a small bench they sat down and started talking.

"What I have to do Uchiha san?"

"First of all, call me Sasuke kun" She nodded.

"Now, we will need to change a little bit your appearance Hinata san. You don't mind?" She shook her head. "As long as I'm comfortable with the new clothes" Sasuke nodded. "Well then lets part to some clothes store" Sasuke said grabbing Hinata by the wrist. She nodded and started walking beside him.

Hinata felt weird because some girls were looking at her furiously. She thought that they were Sasuke's fans so she didn't mind. When they reach a small but fancy boutique Hinata could only think _"Too much tight". _Sasuke noticed her sudden stop and decided to convince her that it was fine. When Hinata was done with the clothes duel she decided that it wasn't that bad. She was old enough to try new and shapelier clothes. They slowly checked all the clothes and Sasuke gave her a pair of skirts and short sleeved blouses that combined. When Hinata got out of the fitting room, Sasuke could only gape.

"Why do you hide this amazing curves Hinata san?" he asked not realizing what he was saying. Hinata blushed furiously and then she felt like a naked ninja.

"U-m Sasuke kun is this alright? I feel a little bit sluty" Hinata said her cheeks red and her hands resting on the hem of her short skirt.

"You could always try some shorts underneath the skirt Hinata" he said staring at her long pale legs. Hinata noticed and blushed even more. She felt… kind of stalked. When she nodded she decided to put some shorts below her skirt.

"Thanks for this Sasuke kun. I really appreciate this" Hinata said blushing slightly while walking out of the store. Hinata wore a white sleeveless blouse that reached her waist, a navy blue skirt that reached her mid thighs and underneath it some black shorts. She wore her typical blue sandals and her forehead protector on her neck.

"It's fine Hinata san. You look even prettier showing the well grown woman that you have become" he said smirking at her sudden red face. She thanked him and they went to a coffee shop to take a rest.

"So far, how do you feel Hinata san? Are you comfortable with the new style and everything? I mean, everyone is looking at you" Sasuke said as he glanced at the people surrounding them.

"I feel, a little bit of shame. But also I feel happy, people now see me more. They don't look at me just because I'm the heir of the Hyuuga Clan, but because of my own person." Hinata said sipping at her tea.

Sasuke could only blink. Hinata sure was a mature woman. She valued everyone's opinion and she held strong feelings that could make her heart explode in a second. Then he remembered when he saw her at the forest. She was devastated, that was Naruto's fault. Suddenly Sasuke could feel a little rage within him because of Hinata's pain after Naruto's rejection. His fists clenched and he gritted his teeth.

"Sasuke kun, are you alright? You seem to be a little thoughtful" Hinata asked, a little bit of worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine Hinata san. I was just planning some more things for your makeover" he said composing himself.

"So what next?" Hinata asked as she finished with her tea. "Well maybe we could work with your hair now… The Hyuuga style seems so… typical. I mean no offense, but if you really want to appear a little more open, you need to change some rules" Sasuke responded.

"Uhm, okay." she said as they head out of the coffee house. They ended in front of a salon that seemed to be expensive. "It looks like if it is too expensive." Hinata said as she stared at the well decorated walls and all the machines in the surroundings. "Maybe, but your hair is too beautiful and it needs to be treated by professionals" Sasuke said as a woman approached. She led Hinata to a chair and then Sasuke moved to the couch to check some magazines.

As time passed by, the lady was done with Hinata. Sasuke took the chance to glance at her and then he couldn't stop staring. She looked…beautiful, shocking, and stunning. Sasuke was mesmerized and couldn't help the sudden rapid heartbeat.

Hinata blushed at his reaction and then she looked at herself in the mirror. She did look better. Her hair was cut to shoulder length. Small navy bangs flowed freely around her cute face, framing the sidelines of her jaw and neck. She felt as if a new Hinata was about to born.

When they got out, Hinata couldn't stop blushing because of all the attention she was getting. Many men bumped into themselves because they were to concentrated in her than in the road. Hinata giggled shyly and then she glanced at Sasuke. He was smiling, probably because he was proud of himself.

"Hinata san, the reason I'm happy is because you are taking this a lot better than I thought. Maybe you did have another side of you that was inside and couldn't get out. I'm proud of you" He said smiling to her and only her. Suddenly Hinata felt very happy and she wanted to hug him for all he did but she knew that he was very reserved.

"Sasuke kun thanks. I'll pay you the salon and the clothes when we get home. For now I can only thank you for all of this. I feel very different. I'm proud and I feel happy. Maybe I just needed a friend" Hinata said smiling too. They couldn't help the happiness in their hearts.

As they approached the Hyuuga household, Hinata started to run to go for the money but suddenly Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"No need to pay me Hinata san. I'll be grateful if you let me do that for you"

"You sure Sasuke kun?" he nodded. She nodded apprehensively and they parted to their homes.

-o-

**Gaahina chan: **So this is it for now. I have other ideas but I wanted to post first how they meet and everything that followed. This fic will be 2 chapters long I think, so be prepared. Please review and thanks for reading! D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Well, I didn't expect so many reviews for this fic. I thought it was random, not the kind of... Super wow. xD Anyway, here's chapter two. Yet many of you are uncomfortable with the idea of two chapters so I'll try to do it very nice! Please enjoy and forgive me for any grammatical errors you see.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, just my own world were I borrowed Neji and Ino for them to do pretty things, and Gaara and Hinata too.

"**Rejected Sun"**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**By Gaahina chan**_

Hinata and Sasuke have met for several weeks. They were now preparing for Naruto's coming. They found out that Naruto would be in a one month mission, so they thought that it would be appropriate to surprise Naruto with a more confident and beautiful Hinata. At the heart of Konoha, Hinata and Sasuke talked about how Hinata acted in front of others.

"You know Hinata san, I know you're strong and all but the way you seem to forgive and take the blame for others is not a very powerful attitude. You need to solve you own problems and life. Also you can help but not do everything. The way you always blame yourself because of others fault isn't something you are responsible. So we are going to apply that. Do you understand?" Sasuke said as they stepped in a small café.

Hinata started thinking and then she blushed deeply. "I think I can change that. Now thinking of it… I never thought it was my fault but I wanted to evade fights and disputes and other things like that. I never liked when people get angry." Hinata said remembering when Kiba insulted Naruto in the chuunin exams long time ago and she took the blame.

"But getting in fights and troublesome anger is a nature of the human being Hinata san. Not only others, but you can also get angry. You have to let people solve their own problems, that way they will learn how to live." Hinata nodded and smiled at Sasuke. Sure he was a smart person. All that suffering in his childhood gave him another perspective of life.

"I know this because once I felt like that. In the past I was always blinded by revenge and hate for my brother. I didn't know that it was stupid to live for revenge until I realize that there are other things that can solve this kind of problems. Now I live in a free life, only trying to become stronger and stronger to protect the ones I love." He said as he looked at the sky.

Hinata stared at him with admiration. Sasuke was far more interesting and a good person to talk to than she thought. Also he was handsome and powerful. He also had become jounin long time ago and now was preparing to enter ANBU. He sure feels proud of himself.

"I admire you Sasuke kun. You are a very kind person. I thought that you were emotionless and senseless. But now that I get to know you my opinion about you is very different." Hinata said as she blushed and smiled at Sasuke.

"I used to be cold because of the hate. Now I'm only cold to my fans because they don't leave me alone. You too are a nice person. In the past I always thought you were a weakling. Seems that now our past opinions about us are wrong ne Hinata san?" he said smirking. She nodded and then she looked at the sky.

"You should call me Hinata chan, Sasuke kun. San makes me feel old, and also you're my friend now." She smiled and he did it too.

"So what now?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know. It seems as if you're prepared to confront Naruto. You look glorious and you have more confidence in yourself."

"Maybe, but now that I think of it. Naruto kun always seems to be interested in strong people. Maybe we could train for me to be a good challenge for him" Hinata said because she was a new jounin.

"Good idea Hinata chan. Lets go to the training grounds". They walked away side by side, both anxious to fight with each other.

-o-

Hinata activated her byakugan quickly. Sure Sasuke was a fast opponent. His speed could compare easily with the one of Lee. She waited for him to attack and when he saw him in the side of her she quickly perform a hit in his chest that blew wind, but she was faced with a kage bunshin.

"I can't detect him. Maybe if I try to attack…" Suddenly a bunch of Sasukes appeared around her and she quickly performed her 64 palm jutsu, puffing all the clones.

"Is that all you can do Hinata chan? Let me show you one of my techniques" a voice that surrounded the entire field said.

"What's he going to do?" Hinata asked searching for him. Not too far away she saw chakra flowing so she advanced to that spot. When she approached she saw Sasuke looking directly at her. His eyes soon penetrated her mind and everything went black.

"No. He uses the sharingan. I have to get away of this genjutsu" She bitted her lip and then she made some seals. Suddenly a barrier of chakra rays surrounded her, enabling the genjutsu to spread. Both forces collide with each other and Hinata knew that soon she would reach her chakra releasing limit. "I need to do something. Maybe I can find a way out of the genjutsu". In a second, everything black out and soon Hinata was met with images of her past. She didn't want to get affected so she closed her eyes and concentrated her chakra.

"Remember when Neji taught you how to release your chakra from all the body holes. Come on Hinata. You know you can do it. Strong and flexible chakra." Before Sasuke could notice, Hinata opened her eyes revealing more veins popping from the sidelines of her eyes and then she extended her arms and legs. Without hesitation, Hinata release huge chakra rays through her tenketsu and the genjutsu quickly vanished when Sasuke was hit. He tried to escape but then he saw that Hinata was falling down. She was passing out. He quickly went over her and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Hinata chan! Hinata!" Sasuke screamed as he shook her. Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see the onyx eyes of Sasuke. "Sasuke kun…I've never did that before. All that chakra released from my tenketsu and in such incredible speed… it wore me out. I feel tired" she said smiling. "Calm down Hinata. All you need is to rest and get some sleep. That way your chakra will recover. That was amazing Hinata chan!" Sasuke said looking at his injured arm. A piece of his shirt was rotten and a large red scar with black borders could be seen in his shoulder. "Sasuke kun, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" Hinata said as she saw his bleeding. "What did we say about that Hinata chan? It was training. Of course we could get hurt, so don't worry" Sasuke said as he helped her stand up. She nodded. Both went to the hospital, were Sasuke would be treated.

When they arrived, they saw Sakura running towards them. "Sasuke kun! Are you alright?" she said noting the large red mark on his white shirt. "I'm fine. I just need to get this scar close" He said as he followed Sakura to one of the rooms. "It's okay. I'll heal you" she said smiling, not noticing that Hinata was still behind them. When they reached a room, Hinata spoke.

"Do I have to stay here or can I enter?" Hinata asked as she noticed that Sakura didn't pay attention to her at all. "Oh Hinata san! I didn't see you. What are you doing here?"

"Uhm, I did that to Sasuke kun" Suddenly Sakura noted the way Hinata was dressed. "Wow Hinata san, I didn't get to notice this change on you. You look incredible" Sakura said sparkling and hugging Hinata. "I'm so proud. Of course you can enter" Sakura said with a smile.

They entered the room and Sasuke sat on the bed at the back.

"Sasuke kun, I need you to take off your shirt. Please" Sakura commanded nicely and then Sasuke began undressing. Hinata blushed furiously. She hadn't had the chance to see how handsome and worked out Sasuke look without shirt. He had a broad chest and all his muscles were toned. Hinata began to wonder how it would feel like hugging him. At this thought, Hinata couldn't be redder. Sakura and Sasuke, oblivious to what Hinata was facing started to talk about how he got the injury. When Sakura was finished, she turned to look at Hinata who was humming things like "What are you thinking? You are his friend. You can't think that way about him".

"What do you mean Hinata san?" Sakura asked as she tapped Hinata on the shoulder. Hinata screamed and then she apologized for her actions.

"Are you done Sakura san?" she nodded and then Hinata walked away, Sasuke following. Sakura watched them go and then she laughed at herself. She didn't want to admit that she heard Hinata say that Sasuke was hot.

-o-

When they reach the Hyuuga compound, Hinata started to say goodbye but Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist.

"What is happening? You seem, uneasy. Are you sick?" he said as he reached to touch her forehead but Hinata kicked away his hand and then she gasped. She apologized and then she stared at the ground. "Seems, that I'll always be like this Sasuke kun" she said disappointed. Sasuke stared at her and then he took a few steps closer to her. When her face was met with his chest, she could feel her cheeks burning. Before she could get away, Sasuke embraced her not too tightly but with enough force that she couldn't get away.

"You are perfect the way you are" Sasuke finally admitted and then he stared at the sunset. Hinata too watched it and they both thought how their friendship was growing day by day. Hinata turned to see him staring at the sky and saw how his bangs moved freely around his pale, handsome face. His eyes glimmered in the final sunshine of the day. Hinata was so focused that she didn't noticed Sasuke turning around, looking at her.

"You are so beautiful Hinata chan" he said caressing her cheek. They both felt the impulse to close the distance between them but then they heard something.

"Sasuke bastard! Hinata chan!" they heard Naruto screaming. They both quickly grew apart and Naruto looked at them suspiciously.

"Something is different in here" Naruto said as his eyes scanned the scene before him.

"Ah I know! Hinata chan! You look great! So different than before!" Naruto said as he hugged the girl tightly. Hinata blushed and Sasuke felt the jealousy overpowered him.

Hinata saw how Sasuke stomped away and the way his eyes reflected anger. She tried to go after him but Naruto was still there.

"Ne Hinata chan. Do you want to eat with me tomorrow? We can talk about my triumphant victory in this mission" he grinned proudly. Hinata nodded, still thinking about Sasuke. Both went away and Hinata couldn't help but to feel sad because of Sasuke's sudden depart. She wasn't able to sleep peacefully.

-o-

The next day, Hinata hadn't the chance to see Sasuke. She was still feeling sorry because of the way he went away. She waited patiently at the ramen stand but Naruto was tad late. "What's wrong? He never comes this late. Especially when it means for ramen" she thought as she parted away. She thought that some training will come good to her mind.

"What's that noise?" she asked herself as she approached her usual spot. Then she saw something unexpected. Sakura was hugging Naruto too tightly; her lips wandered in his mouth, both tongues connecting passionately. Sakura's leg was pressed against Naruto's thigh and his hand rested in her waist, reaching for the hem of her skirt. "So this is why." Hinata realized that she didn't feel depressed. It felt as if there weren't any love feelings for Naruto anymore. She smiled happily and then she knew why. She was in love with her friend Sasuke.

-o-

Sasuke sat on the edge of a mountain. He felt as if he didn't want to confront anybody so he decided to come here. His mind tried to think in anybody but her, but it seemed helpless. His thoughts were focused on her. The plan was her notice him by his manners and attitude, but she still had those feelings for the dobe. Now that he saw her so beautiful Sasuke couldn't help but feel sad. His chance was over and now he would stay alone. His eyes looked at Konoha, the home of his life, the place were he grew up. The place were he met her; that beautiful girl with pale, enchanting eyes that seem like endless pools where you could swim eternally; that porcelain doll that you could hug and take care forever, without making her break because of her fragileness. He could die for her now and forever. He could give his heart willingly to her and trust her for all his life and afterwards. He did really love her, now more than ever. His thoughts then took form as Hinata approached him from behind.

"Sasuke kun?" she asked timidly, knowing that he was pissed.

He didn't say anything. He just stared at the sky. She sat next to him and accompanied him too. Her eyes wandered to his black ones. They seemed to see distantly. She then remembered his words for her.

"You said I was perfect. Then why nobody notices it?" she asked breaking the silence. He then turned and stared at her face. "I did" was all he said and then he returned to his previous position. Hinata blushed and then she smiled. "Are you mad at me?"

"No. I'm just thoughtful. You are the one that doesn't notice" Sasuke said finally surrendering.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, her eyes widening.

"Everyone says that Naruto is too dense to notice you, but when it comes that someone really likes you, you are the dense".

Hinata didn't smile at this. Was Sasuke confessing? "What are you implying?" she asked looking at him. His face leaned closer and then he whispered to her ear.

"I'll be always with you, because I'm in love with you" He finally said. His head rested on her shoulder. He didn't want to feel the rejection, but his heart ached for an answer.

Hinata smiled. She didn't know how it occurred, but now the man she loved had confessed his undying love for her. She felt her heart flutter, and then she decided that he should be feeling like that.

"Sasuke kun?" "Hmm..?" he said through her clothes. Then she reached for his face and leaned carefully. His eyes closed instantly as she reached his lips timidly. Although 18, Hinata had never kissed before. He moved his lips around hers, his hands catching her shoulders. He pushed her onto him and then he licked her bottom lip. Hinata opened her mouth and shyly licked his lips too.

They both found themselves entranced by the passion of their hearts that they didn't noticed when their bodies collide with the ground. By now Sasuke was on top of Hinata, exploring her well defined curves. His hands rested on her waist and then she untied his forehead protector. Her hands played with his hair and then she moved her body so that they were pressed more tightly against each other. They felt a rush of heat down on their bodies and immediately Sasuke started sucking the area that connected her shoulder and neck. He bitted her kindly and she gasped at the sudden actions.

Her moaning became louder as he pressed his hips against hers. Hinata gasped when his erection became evident. His legs were tangled with hers and his hands were roaming all of her body. Her mouth connected with his again and the kiss became more heated. Hinata couldn't take it anymore and started lifting his shirt. He took it off and then he stared at her as if asking if she was sure. She nodded when she saw the emotions visibly expressed in his beautiful dark eyes. Their figures intertwined once again and kissing passionately, Hinata explored his chest and abs with her hands, making him moan.

With his hand, Sasuke reached Hinata's thigh and started massaging it. As if imitating Sakura's actions, Hinata lifted her leg and pressed it along the side of his. With that move, Sasuke's erection pressed harder and Hinata moaned with pleasure. Sasuke started to trail kisses down her jaw and neck and when he saw how flushed she was, he started to take off her blouse. He was met with a flat well tone abdomen and a pair of rounded big breasts. He reached for the region between her neck and breasts and started kissing it. When he reached the valley of her breasts, he untied seductively her bra. Hinata couldn't help but to thank his actions by kissing him in his neck. She bitted him like he did before and Sasuke screamed in pleasure. His hand then went back to her bra and then he took of the garment. Staring openly at her chest, Hinata blushed when Sasuke licked his lips and leaned down to her. His mouth captured one of her pinkish nipples and his other breast was massaged roughly with his hand. Hinata couldn't help but to arch her body at the wave of impulses flowing down to her sensitive area. She felt so excited that she grabbed his pants and reach for his erection. Touching it carefully, she started rubbing his length and Sasuke moaned openly.

"Hi-Hinata- chan" Sasuke whispered as he started kissing her again in the mouth. Hinata continued her ministrations feeling his veins pulsing down his member. She felt as if she could die in any moment if they stopped by now. Her eyes explored his and she could see all the love, desire and happiness. His mouth captured her earlobe and then he grabbed both her breasts, moving them lightly up and down. Hinata moved to the wave of pleasure and tenderness in his hands. Suddenly, Hinata saw white liquid in her hand. Realizing what it was, she started licking it and smiled at him.

"Sasuke kun… you should take off you pants" Hinata said giggling. He smirked and when he finished he sliced his hand through her panties. "It's my turn" he said not giving Hinata any chance to prepare. Her eyes shut rapidly at the sudden contact of his fingers with her vagina. He pressed one finger in her clitoris and Hinata felt as if shock waves traveled all of her spine. Cursing his goodness, Hinata reached his shoulders and nailed his back. Sasuke smirked; Hinata was far better than he thought. As he put another finger, Hinata couldn't take it anymore.

"Sasuke kun, please" she breathed out. He nodded and then he positioned himself. As if he was dealing with the most precious thing. (Well for him she was), he entered her slowly, feeling her muscles tighten around his member. The feeling was so intense that he stopped when he felt a painful arousal. He put his hands around her hips and then he looked at her. She nodded and then he moved in a slow pace. His movements were accompanied with a loud screamed along with the movement of her body rocking his. She reached for his hair once more and started caressing. Her fingers traveled his back and shoulders, her legs embracing his waist. In mere seconds, they both moved at a fast pace, both sliding their bodies for more contact and more passion within them. They ended the act with a final hard thrust and the consummation of their love. They could hear their names from each other, both knowing that they loved each other.

_**Fin**_

-o-

**Gaahina chan: **Aww… How beautiful… Well for me it was. Please review!


End file.
